Estúpidos Espadachines
by Lacrimosa Azul
Summary: :Spoiler post-MarineFord/Yaoi/Lemon: Zoro se lamenta el haber caído en la Isla Kuraikana y Mihawk se lamenta el haber encontrado al joven en su castillo, no por que se odien, si no por temor a no poder controlar sus sentimientos :MiZo:
1. Inevitable

**Disclaimer:**

1.- Ningún personaje de One Piece me pertenece, todos son propiedad de Oda-sama.

2.- Esté Fanfic contiene Spoilers despues de MarineFord.

3.- Esté Fanfic es **Yaoi** (MihawkxZoro) si la pareja no te gusta, por favor, no lo leas.

* * *

**Capitulo 1: Inevitable.**

En un lugar del antiguo castillo Shikkearu, el joven espadachín de la tripulación de Monkey D. Luffy observaba el cielo, tratando de poner orden en sus pensamientos y emociones, los cuales eran un torbellino que estaba atormentando su corazón. Él siempre ha tenido claro su meta, y estaba dispuesto a acabar y dejar atrás a cualquiera que le estorbara, sin embargo, el destino era impredecible, y la vida era experta en darle sorpresas.

- ¿Por que tan abatido? - le pregunto una chica que flotaba boca arriba - ¿Otra vez deprimido?

- Cuantas veces... olvidalo, iré a dar una vuelta – anuncio Zoro ya cansado, discutir con la chica fantasma le daba dolor de cabeza.

- ¡De eso nada! Mihawk dijo que tenias que descansar ¿Acaso tu entrenamiento no comienza mañana? - chillo la pelirosa.

- Si, pero solo iré a dar una vuelta.

- ¡Pero terminaras perdiéndote! Y quien sabe para cuando vuelvas... - le dijo Perona mientras se humedecen sus ojos – Tal vez...hasta mueras ¡Que triste final! ¿He...espadachín? ¡Hey! - pero ya era tarde, Zoro la había dejado sola...otra vez.

Se dirigió al salón donde el dueño del castillo acostumbraba a leer. Se sentía frustrada ¿Por que le trataba así? ella había sido muy dulce y buena con Zoro, pero esté tonto simplemente pasaba de ella, y eso no era lo peor, Mihawk era igual o peor, apenas era amable, al contrario, era frió y sus charlas eran casi nulas, al menos Zoro le hablaba cuando le preguntaba algo, pero el mayor solo hablaba lo necesario y para rematar, le había dado una pequeña habitación que parecía de sirvienta...¡Por que el mundo se había vuelto en su contra!

Así, entre queja y queja llego a la habitación, y como esperaba Mihawk leía un gran libro. Se puso delante de él, y tomo aire para hablar.

- Zoro fue a dar un paseo – anuncio la joven, y el otro ni caso le hizo - ¡Zoro fue a dar un paseo! - grito mientras le quitaba el libro de las manos.

- Ahh... - suspiro el mayor - ¿Y que quieres que haga? Él es no es un niño – le respondió y tendió su mano para que la chica le devolviera el libro.

- ¡Pero si te he dicho que el se pierde con facilidad!

- Eso no es asunto mio, ahora, podrías devolverme mi libro – insistió el pelinegro.

- ¡Claro que lo es! Eres el adulto responsable que esta a cargo de nosotros dos – sentencio Perona.

- No puedes decidir eso, en fin, si quieres el libro puedes quedartelo, yo saldré – y tal como lo había hecho otras veces, dejo sola a la chica.

- Esto...esto los dos me las van a pagar.

* * *

Zoro caminaba entre las ruinas del reino hasta que llego a una pérgola, y esta daba acceso a una laguna, pero no se parecía en nada a la que había visto cuando intentaba salir de la isla. Se sentó en el piso y observo la pura y cristalina superficie, la que reflejaba a la perfección el manto de estrellas que centellaban sobre su cabeza.

Aprovechando que era tierra de nadie, Zoro se dispuso a darse un baño, de seguro el agua estaba helada y eso le anudaría a calmar su mente y su corazón. Nunca pensó que Luffy pudiera llegar a ser tan importante en su vida, le admiraba y respetaba, incluso cuando cometía tonterías, lo cual hacía la mayoría de las veces. Luffy era como una luz, no solo para él, estaba seguro que todos los que conocían al chico sentían lo mismo, era imposible no seguirle y apoyarle. Por eso mismo, debía volverse más fuerte, para poder ser un digno miembro de la tripulación del futuro Rey de los Piratas...incluso...si eso significaba suplicarle a él.

Zoro se deshizo de su camisa, faja y espadas, para luego retirar algunos vendajes que aún cubrían su cuerpo. Por ultimo, se saco los pantalones, el calzado y su ropa interior. Acomodo sus cosas sobre lo que quedaba de un pilar. Se acerco a la laguna y para su sorpresa, no estaba helada del todo, era fresca en la superficie y cálida en el fondo. Tomando aire, Zoro se zambullo de lleno en el agua, y comenzó a nadar...y a pensar ¿Por que de todas las personas del mundo...tenia que venir a dar al hogar de Mihawk? Sabía que tarde o temprano se enfrentarían, pero desde su ultimo encuentro, él ya no era simplemente su meta, y el imaginarse su futuro encuentro con el de ojos amarillos le atormentaba de vez en cuando, por que sabía que solo uno de ellos iba a sobrevivir.

Relajo su cuerpo y la corriente lo regreso a la superficie, se quedo flotando por un tiempo, tenia que matar esos sentimientos... pero no podía evitar el recordar las palabras que Mihawk le había dicho en el Baratie. Aún cuando había perdido, él lo había alagado diciendole que era admirable, alentándolo a que lo derrotara, y eso es lo que el iba a hacer, aunque su corazón se rompiera, el cumpliría su promesa.

Volvió a sumergirse e inicio una carrera en contra de la corriente, hasta que sus pulmones reclamaron por aire, y grande fue su susto, cuando al salir lo primero que ve es a Mihawk entrando en la laguna totalmente desnudo.

* * *

Perona flotaba sobre los arboles tratando de localizar a los hombres y a la vez, pensaba en alguna forma para poder vengarse de los dos y sin que ellos supieran que fue ella, no era una suicida. Había pensado desde tirarle huevos podridos hasta colocarles gusanos en la cama, pero nada le parecía adecuado para que pagaran por humillarla.

Ya se estaba dando por vencida cuando logro ver algo... la ropa de Zoro y para terminar de alegrarle el día, no muy lejos de ahí, había divisado la ropa de Mihawk.

- ¡Esto es perfecto! - se emociono la chica mientras sus ojos brillaban con malicia, creo cuatro hollows y los mando por la ropa de los espadachines, y ella se dedico en buscar a los culpables de sus pesares - ¿Acaso estarán en el lago...? - se acerco con mucho cuidado a la orilla, y se escondió detrás de una roca para observar...y los vio... desnudos... uno frente al otro... - ¿P-pero...que hacen? - se concentro para poder oír lo que ellos decían.

* * *

Zoro quedo totalmente paralisado, su garganta se seco y se sentía su corazón a punto de salirle por la boca ¡Todo era como un maldito sueño! Y lo peor era...que no sabía si quería despertar o seguir soñando.

- Veo... que ya conoces más lugares de la isla, Roronoa – hablo el mayor rompiendo por fin el silencio, pero Zoro pudo notar algo extraño en su voz.

- Y-yo... no sabía que ibas a venir – se disculpo mientras se sumergía un poco con la esperanza de tapar su miembro y claro, salir de ese lugar lo más rápido posible.

- Tampoco tenias por que saberlo – comento Mihawk dándole la espalda, lo que le dejo ver su robusta espalda y su bien formado...trasero – eres libre de ir donde quieras, salvo a mi habitación.

- aja... - Zoro no podía dejar de mirar al pelinegro, si sus ojos podían hipnotizarlo, su cuerpo no se quedaba atrás ¡era como una escultura! cada músculo estaba bien definido y brillaban con la luz de la luna. Y su cabello... negro como la más oscuras de las noches. ¡Ya no podía soportarlo más! Tenía que salir de ese lugar o estallaría – B-bueno, te dejo...

- Como quieras... - dijo Mihawk con voz entrecortada.

Zoro se apresuro a salir de ese lugar. De vez en cuando, le daba una mirada a Mihawk para saber si este le estaba observando. Llego al lado del pilar donde había dejado sus cosas, pero no las encontró.

- ¡¿Pero que demonios? - esto no podía estar pasando... - ¿Quien fue el maldito que saco mi ropa? - Zoro miro por todos los lados para ver si podía encontrar su ropa o alguna pista de donde podrían estar, y como no vio nada, se puso a correr.

Por otro parte, Mihawk estaba reuniendo todo su autocontrol. Cuando vio al joven salir del agua ante él sintio como el calor se despertaba en su interior de un solo golpe. Se veia absolutamente hermoso, con el agua acariciando su cuerpo, con sus ojos brillando...su boca temblando de frio... Por eso temblaba ¿verdad? Movio su cabeza para disipar las inapropiadas imagenes que se formaron en su mente. Tenia que olvidar esos sentimientos, Zoro le había dicho claramente cual era su sueño, y en ese sueño no había un lugar para él, al contrarío, lo obstaculizaba.

Apesadumbrado por la realidad, decidió volver al castillo. Quería que estos dos años se pasaran rápido, ya ni sabía si era buena idea el aceptar a Zoro como discípulo, el tenerlo tan cerca... era meterse en la pata de los caballos.

- ¿Pero..? - esto no podía estar pasando. Mihawk estaba seguro de haber dejado su ropa y su espada al lado de un árbol... pero esta había desaparecido, y solo pudo ser Perona..o Zoro.

Con clara molestia, avanzo entre los arboles. Si había sido la chica fantasma, se encargaría de darle los peores deberes que se le pasaran por la cabeza, pero si había sido Zoro... le daría la lección de su vida.

* * *

Zoro seguía caminando en el bosque, totalmente incomodo, se sentía observado y al mismo tiempo no sentía presencia alguna, pero esta jugarreta...Perona se las pagaría.

- Y así dice que yo soy estúpido... ¿Pero que carajo se cree? - pateo una pequeña piedra que encontró en el camino y esta choco contra algo metálico ¿Podría ser...? - Con alegría se acerco a unos arbustos, y pudo reconocer el filo de una espada, pero no era la suya – La espada de Mihawk.

Se agacho y tomo con nerviosismo la espada, obserbando con cuidado el filo negro... era digna para el de ojos de halcón, elegante y letal, simplemente perfecta.

- Roronoa – le llamaron - ¿Te parece divertido esconder mis cosas?

- ¿Qué? - exclamo con rabia Zoro, dándose vuelta para encarar al mayor, pero luego se arrepintió de haberlo hecho.

- …. - Mihawk no hablo, solo se dedico a mirar al menor con cuidado, sabía que no volvería a verlo de esta forma - ¿Tú escondiste mis cosas?

- N-no... debió ser Perona... - el cazador de piratas bajo la mirada, tratando de controlar el temblor de su cuerpo.

- ¿Tienes frió? - cuestiono el mayor.

- ¿He...? Un poco – se apresuro a mentir – Será mejor regresar al castillo.

- Espera.

- ¿Qué sucede ahora? - se quejo Zoro a punto de perder la razón.

- El castillo queda hacía el otro lado, sigueme.

- Ah... - no articulo nada más, se dejo llevar por el otro hombre. Se sentía tan estúpido, tan inútil y vulnerable, y lo peor era que él también debía pensar lo mismo. Tan concentrado iba en sus ideas, que no se fijo que el pelinegro se había detenido - ¿Mihawk?

- Roronoa... - el mayor se dio vuelta quedando de frente a un sorprendido Zoro.

- ¿Qué sucede?

Mihawk no contesto, simplemente se dejo llevar, y antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera darse cuenta, había arrinconado al joven contra un árbol y devoraba su boca con desesperación.


	2. Insensatez

**Disclaimer:**

1.- Ningún personaje de One Piece me pertenece, todos son propiedad de Oda-sama.

2.- Esté Fanfic contiene Spoilers despues de Marineford.

3.- Esté Fanfic es **Yaoi** (MihawkxZoro) si la pareja no te gusta, por favor, no lo leas.

* * *

**Capitulo 2: I****nsensatez **

Sabía que había cometido un grave error, pero ya no podía evitar los deseos de su cuerpo y de su alma, ya no podía detener su boca que saboreaba los labios y la lengua de Zoro, ya no lograba detener sus manos, que arrasaban el cuerpo del muchacho y prendían el calor en ambos.

- Roronoa.. - susurro Mihawk en su oído, y el joven pudo sentir la pesada respiración acariciando su piel, llamándolo a perder la cordura.

Zoro mantenía una lucha entre su corazón y su cabeza, sabía a la perfección que cometía una estupidez, y que nada bueno iba a salir de esto, pero no podía ocultar que lo deseaba, que estaba feliz a pesar de su débil intento por detener a Mihawk.

- B-basta – el peliverde logro zafarse del agarre del mayor, y se dispuso a huir con rapidez por el bosque, sin mirar atrás, no quería ver si lo seguían, lo único que pedía era que la tierra lo tragase, o mejor, que el idiota de Kuma no lo hubiera mandado nunca junto al pelinegro.

Pero no perdió el tiempo en pensar en banalidades, al fin y al cabo, su preocupación ahora tenia que ser el correr, si se detenía ya no sabía si podría ponerle un alto, sobre todo cuando su cuerpo estaba en la plenitud de la pasión, tenia que calmarse y de alguna forma bajar su lujuria.

* * *

Mihawk se quedo quieto en el lugar donde Zoro lo había dejado, analizando su actuar, y no pudo más que sonreír ante su poco auto control. Había cedido a un impulso tan básico y que había reprimido durante tantos años, todo por culpa de ese joven impertinente, que llegaba a su vida como un huracán y desordenaba todo. Simplemente era patético.

Avanzo hacia el castillo con lentitud y poca convicción. Su entrepierna se estaba despertando y le causaba molestia al caminar, y no era lo único que le molestaba; se debatía el ir a aclarar la situación con Zoro o dejarlo pasar como si no hubiera ocurrido nada. Lo más probable era que el chico no quisiera verlo, pero tarde o temprano tendrían que hacerlo. Así, siguió el camino por el que Zoro se había ido, y no tardo mucho en encontrarlo, en el centro de la laguna, sumergido hasta los hombros. Sin hacer ruido se escabullo como un animal en caza, no por que se quisiera aprovechar del chico, si no por que no quería asustarlo.

Por su parte, Zoro estaba calmando su cuerpo, aunque por una parte lamentaba el perder el calor que Mihawk le había dado, el aroma del pelinegro ya se había borrado, pero aun podia sentir las lejanas caricias si se concentraba. Un escalofrio subio por su espalda al recordar ¿Por que tenia que ser masoquista? Pero no podía quedarse atrapado en ese momento, fue una tonteria que no volveria a pasar... no, de ninguna manera debía volver a pasar.

Pero como si el destino quisiera burlarse aún más del pobre espadachín, el causante de sus problemas se acercaba nuevamente a él. Pero esta vez no huyo, al contrario, se le enfrento con toda la dignidad que pudo, despues de todo, era Roronoa Zoro.

- ¿Que quieres? - hablo el joven con voz seria.

- …. solo quería aclarar lo sucedido – ¡listo! con lo dicho, Mihawk se considero el hombre más estúpido en la faz de la tierra ¿Que clase de tonta escusa era esa?

- No necesitas aclarar nada, solo déjame solo – Zoro no quería oír nada, le aterraba la respuesta del mayor, si fue por calentura. no le interesaba y si fue por amor, menos iba a oírle.

- Pero me oirás – ahora recurría a dar explicaciones que ni el sabía si podía dar para estar con el chico, definitivamente tenia que dejar de ver a Akagami, era notorio que su falta de juicio era contagiosa.

- ¡No! ¡Ya déjame solo! - le grito Zoro – ¡Has como si eso no ocurrió!¡No te acerques! - exclamo furioso el joven al ver como Mihawk se acercaba, pero este no retrocedió, lo tomo por los hombros para retenerlo.

- ¡Escucha Roronoa! ¡Tú no eres un cobarde, así que no huyas ahora! - le grito el de ojos amarillos.

- ¡No soy un cobarde! No hay nada que enfrentar.

- ¿Seguro? - Mihawk acorto el espacio que había entre ellos, quedando a penas unos centímetros del rostro del menor.

- Si... - el pirata solo tenia ojos para los labios del shishibukai – Seguro.

Y todo se detuvo. El sentido de la realidad se borro y ya nada importo. Solo querían calmar la angustia de sus corazones, ese secreto que ya desbordaba su ser, pero que no reconocerían, pero solo por hoy... solo por este momento, se permitirían ser controlados por sus sentimientos. Mihawk comenzó a tocar el rostro de Zoro, su suave piel se calentaba a su tacto y derretía la coraza que el cazador de piratas había forjado por años. Se acercaron lentamente pero con determinación, juntando sus labios en un dulce beso, que dio paso a uno más demandante, más intimo.

Comenzaron a caminar fuera del lago entre caricias, hasta llegar a la pérgola. Se colocaron en uno de los pilares, y siguieron explorándose. A Zoro jamás lo habían besado de esa forma, había tanta pasión en el contacto que se sentía desfallecer. Paso sus manos por la espalda del mayor, tocando aquellos músculos que había visto con anterioridad, y estaba en lo cierto, eran firmes y bien entrenados. Mihawk también marcaba un camino en su cuerpo, pero él fue más allá, toco todo, sus brazos, su pecho, su espalda y su trasero, varias veces, dejando una estela roja en su carne.

Pero no podían quedarse solo en toqueteos, el pelinegro comenzó a besar el cuello, lamiendo los restos de agua que aun quedaban, sacando pequeños gemidos de la boca del pirata, que enredaba su mano en esos cabellos oscuros, mientras estiraba su cuello para dejar espacio, haciendo que sus ojos se toparan con el mar de estrellas que tintineaban sobre sus cabezas, era hermoso, pero no se comparaban a lo que sucedía en la tierra.

Al poco tiempo, ambos estaban gimiendo de puro placer, y de vez en cuando, se miraban a los ojos, buscándose. Las pupilas de Zoro estaban dilatadas y su expresión era de expectación, de querer más, en cambio, la mirada de Mihawk desprendía fogosidad y no tardo en corresponder. Aprovechando la humedad de sus cuerpos, llevo su mano derecha a la entrada del menor, mientras que con la otra comenzó a acariciar el miembro del joven, con pequeños pero firmes movimientos que estremecieron a Zoro, si seguía así, de seguro explotaría.

- ¿Estas listo? - preguntó con voz ronca el mayor.

- mmm... - el pobre ya no tenia ni palabras, solo quería sentir al otro dentro suyo, lo quería todo de él.

Cambio su mano izquierda a la cadera de Zoro para levantar su pierna y tener mejor acceso, y este entrelazo sus brazos en el cuello de Mihawk, para así tener un punto de equilibrio, y concentrarse para sentir todo lo que estaba a punto de experimentar. Y sucedió... lentamente, sintió como lo penetraban, como sus carnes se abrían para darle paso al cargado aparato, causándole un dolor desgarrador, pero lo soporto, ya que sabía que era pasajero.

El Shishibukai estaba extasiado, el calor que lo envolvía era delicioso. Con calma, empezó a moverse, y en solo unos segundos ambos estaban gimiendo de puro placer. Pudo sentir como Zoro clavaba sus uñas en su espalda y buscaba su boca para reclamar un nuevo beso, mordiendo su labio inferior para poder meter su lengua en la boca, lo que le encanto al mayor, e hizo que la intensidad de las estocadas aumentaran cada vez más.

Desesperado por las sensaciones en su interior, Zoro bajo una de sus manos a su aparato, que palpitaba por atención, pero el pelinegro no lo dejo tocarse, si no que fue el que comenzó a masturbarlo con fuerza, acariciando el glande con pequeños círculos, apretando la base, subiendo y bajando al mismo tiempo que lo penetraba. Ya casi ni podían respirar, el aire se había vuelto caliente y pesado, ahora sus cuerpos se movían frenéticamente, abrazándose con fuerza, tratando de fundir sus cuerpos, en esta oportunidad que el destino les había dado. El peliverde cerro los ojos con fuerza, conteniéndose para no gemir alto, cuando se vació en la mano y el vientre del mayor, y poco después, Mihawk lo siguió, con un ronco y vibrante gemido, llenando con su esencia el interior del muchacho, y esta vez, Zoro no pudo reprimirse al sentir la calidez que lo llenaba.

Se quedaron abrazados un momento, normalizando la respiración y sus sentimientos. Reteniendo las emociones que habían vivido, como un gran tesoro que se almaceno en sus corazones, el único recuerdo que se mantendrá de aquella noche, en la que se permitieron olvidar quienes eran.

* * *

Al día siguiente, en el comedor del castillo, Perona acomodaba con alegría los puestos para el desayuno, canturriando una melodía que alguna vez escucho tararear a Absalom. Nunca iba a olvidar lo que había presenciado la noche anterior, tanto amor prohibido toco con tanta fuerza su corazón, que no pudo evitar cuando sus ojos se humedecieron.

- ¿Como se puede vivir en este mundo si no estas con el ser al que amas?... Es tan triste... ¡Ganbatte(1)! - grita Perona emocionada, pero su cara de felicidad pasa a una de miedo cuando ve a Zoro entrar con cara de pocos amigos, y no supo si era por su loca noche o por estar usando la ropa de Mihawk, aunque había que reconocer que se veía "monisimo" con la ropa del mayor, incluso cuando llevaba la camisa fuera del pantalón.

- ¿Que haces gritando tan temprano? - murmuro el joven - ¿Esto lo preparaste tú?

- ¡C-claro! Cuando me propongo algo jamás me rindo ¡Y tu deberías hacer lo mismo!

- ¿Acaso me he rendido en algo? - pregunto el peliverde confundido.

- Es solo un consejo...tú sabrás como tomarlo, pero ven, te prepare un asiento cómodo y blandito.

- ¿Estas bien? - Zoro ya no sabía si trataba con la misma chica de siempre, y estaba dudando en sentarse, tal vez quisiera jugarle una broma de mal gusto – Me sentare donde aquí.

- ¡De eso nada! Oye... ven acá – Perona agarro al chico por la camisa e intento arrastrarlo al puesto que ella había preparado pensando en que sería mejor para él.

- ¿No pueden despertar sin hacer escandalo? - hablo una cansada voz.

Zoro miro al hombre con molestia. Casi recibe el susto de su vida, cuando al despertar se encontró en la cama de Mihawk, y a esté mirándolo tan intensamente ¿Como había llegado ahí? No quería saber, de seguro, el Shishibukai lo trajo después de que él se quedara dormido en sus brazos, y si eso no fuera lo peor, tuvo que conformarse con usar la ropa que él le presto, y eso le recordó un pequeño detalle.

- ¿Donde la dejaste? - le preguntó a la chica – Tú tomaste mi ropa ¿Donde están mis espadas?

- Búscalas... – contesto alegre la chica mientras desaparecía atravesando el piso, dejando aún más furioso al joven.

Mihawk se sentó en la cabeza de la mesa, tarde o temprano tendría que reprender a la chica por la jugarreta que había hecho... aunque en cierta forma se sentía agradecido, pero no iba a decírselo a nadie, ese secreto se lo llevaba a la tumba.

- Cuando encuentres tus espadas... comenzaremos a entrenar.. - comentó el hombre después de un incomodo silencio.

- Esta bien – respondió Zoro, mientras comía los alimentos preparados por la chica.

Perona los espiaba en el marco de la puerta, esperando a que alguno de los dos, diera el paso y se declarara, pero al pasar los minutos, se dio cuenta que ninguno tenia la intensión de hablar, y se molesto.

- ¡Díganlo de una vez estúpidos espadachines! - grito la chica antes de volver a desaparecer escalera abajo a toda velocidad.

Los hombres la miraron con asombro y pánico, era imposible que ella... no, seguro era otra cosa, y aún así, ellos no tenían nada de que hablar, las palabras ya no eran necesarias. Todo seguiría tal cual.

* * *

(1) Es lo que Perona siempre dice xD... creo o.o


End file.
